Illimitable Purity
by DeyaX
Summary: One Wu Strategist risks everything for a friend of the Shu army. Please R&R!
1. Welcome!

Hello, and welcome to my very first Dynasty Warriors fic. Some of you may recognize me from the Mega Man and Suikoden categories-to those of you that do, hello and thank you for stopping by! To the others that do not know the name of Deya-hello to you to, and I would also like to thank you for stopping by. I received inspiration for this fic from Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires and Dynasty Warriors 5-I hope all of you enjoy.

This fic will be centered around the strategist Lu Xun-

Sun Ce: Uh, does anyone sense any favoritism going around? (looks at the entire DW fan fic category) I'm not really complaining or anything, but that guy has completely DOMINATED the entire category-

Me: I HAVE seen a Gan Ning fic in here somewhere-

Gan Ning: Great. One point for me. (sulks off)

Lu Bu: Anything about me? (looks around eagerly)

Me: (frowns) Not really.

Zhou Yu: What about me?

Me: You have one point too. Well, I know you have at least two points. BUT Lu Xun isn't the only one in here.

Ma Chao: But he IS in most of the story, right?

Zhang Fei: Why do we even exist? (storms off in fury)

Chibi Taishi Ci: (holds up huge red sign) **_This author appreciates all reviews, but not reviews from hateful, evil or even crude individuals. Please post insightful, meaningful reviews, even if they are only a few words. If any of you have any dirty comments, please keep them to yourselves. Reviews are meant to assist the writer-they are not meant to create fights among the users of this sight. Thank you._**

Chibi Zhou Yu: We posted the sign simply because this author ran into a few problems with her other projects, and with fics created by other users. For example, one user decided to post an extremely filthy review-it really even wasn't a review. This user also assaulted several other authors in the Mega Man category. For those of you that want to act as this user did, be warned-you will immediately be reported to the staff. Thank you.

Chibi Lu Bu: We are also not looking for any wise cracks. For those of you that want to spout off, answer to me and I'll take care of you. (grins w/shiny eyes and weapon)

Chibi Cao Cao: What can you do in such a state? You are even smaller than an ant!

(Note: Since all our friends are in chibi mode, their voices are no different from the voices of chipmunks. Cao Cao doesn't sound any bigger than Lu Bu does.)

Chibi Lu Bu: I'M THE SCOURGE OF CHINA! ALL SHALL FEAR ME!

Chibi Gan Ning: You mean, no one fears you RIGHT now? Great! I'll be the first one to take over China! Heh heh heh heh heh-

Chibi Zhou Yu: Excuse him. He was exposed to too much sea water, and so he has lost a countless amount of brain cells-

Gan Ning: SEA WATER THIS, PRETTY BOY! (flings him away, watches him become a tiny, microscopic speck) VICTORY! CHINA WILL BE MINE!

Zhang He: NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT! But first, would anyone like to buy a few things from me? (comes in pushing cart filled with pink/red flowers) I have all kinds of BEAUTIFUL delicacies! Here! (gives one to Lu Bu) Have one for FREEEEEEEEE! (leaps away like ballerina)

Sun Quan: He isn't in this fic, is he? (frowns)

Zhang He: (from ten miles away) YES I AM, MY PRETTY! (spreads beauty all over the world)

Cao Cao: DAMN YOU! I'M BLIND! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-MY AMBITION! I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!

Liu Bei: (shyly) Ummmmmm….(looks like puppy) Why did the sky turn pink?

Gan Ning: Ask your FRIEND over there. (points his blade out at the ecstatic Zhang He) He'll be happy to tell you.

Guan Yu: This is….quite disturbing…..

Gan Ning: What on earth are you doing, old man?

Guan Yu: Preparing to take the life of a certain insect. Excuse me. (leaves w/weapon)

Me: No violence! Not yet! Nooooooooooo! The fic hasn't even started yet! Come back!

Lu Bu: I WILL TAKE OVER CHINA! (plays the board game version of Dynasty Warriors) TAKE THIS, SUN JIAN! Wait a minute-a 'Go to the Dungeon' card? WHAT IS THIS? DO NOT PASS 'GO'?

Gan Ning: You don't even know what you're playing. (laughs)

Cao Cao: (is still screaming) NOOOOOOOOOO! REMOVE THESE PETALS AT ONCE! BEFORE I HAVE YOU THROWN INTO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF ANNIHILATION!

SSX: (dressed for battle) All righty-how do all of you like my new outfit? Pretty snazzy, huh? (runs up to Liu Bei and kisses him right on the mouth)

Chibi Sun Ce: NOOOOOOOO! SIS, YOU CAN'T DESTROY OUR ALLIANCE WITH THE SHU KINGDOM!

Sun Quan: ….all of our dreams….dashed……our alliance….our foundation…

Zhang Fei: She'll corrupt him! Our brother will die if this continues!

Guan Yu: Who's playing the violin music? (listens to background music)

Dong Zhou: (puts away violin) What? I'm not doing anything.

Sun Ce: It's too late. Our alliance has been destroyed. Liu Bei will die within a few hours. It's guaranteed. I'm sorry, everyone. (pats Zhang Fei on the back)

SSX: HEY! WHAT'S ALL OF THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Sun Ce: (sighs heavily and walks off, playfully ignoring his sister.)

Me: Can we start now? Hello! I'm ready!

Lu Xun: (not chibi) I'm not too sure if I am…..(frowns)

Lu Bu: (looks at Lu Xun) You're pretty popular with the chicks. Tell me-what's your secret? I seriously need to know. I'm like, so desperate here.

Cao Cao: (storms over to Xiahou Dun) WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? PUT THOSE FLOWER PETALS AWAY BEFORE I HAVE YOU EXECUTED!

Xiahou Dun: (puts away bouquet) Sheesh. Just wanted t'give them to someone. (sulks off)

Cao Cao: And who might that someone be? Hmmm?

Xing Cai of DW5: Hey. Has anyone seen Xiahou Dun?

Xiahou Yuan: Wait a minute. Brother Dun is in love with Zhang Fei's daughter? (exchanges worried glances with Cao Cao)

Zhang Fei: HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR DRINK SUPPLY?

Cao Cao: This might be a problem…..

Lu Xun: (releases long, heavy sigh of impatience as war breaks out behind him)

Zhang He: Who wants to join me? (grins while dancing to 'B R Right' by Trina and Ludacris-the uncut version)

Zhang Fei: NOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! THE PAIN! NOOOO! MAKE IT STOP!

Cao Cao: ……..(frowns, acts as if he wants to say something, gives up and leaves in frustration)

Lu Meng: Hey. Do you guys know that all of your names rhyme? Zhang He, Zhang Fei-

Gan Ning: Guan Yu, Cheng Pu-

Lu Meng: Dude, that's the name of a place.

Zhang Wei: Hey. Word up.

Cao Ren: You aren't real. There isn't a 'Zhang Wei' here.

Gan Ning: Yes there is. He just spelled his name wrong. (turns 'Zhang' into 'Jiang') There. Be satisfied.

* * *

'Illimitable Purity' has been inspired by the music of the .hack/sign series: Obsession, Gentle Dawn and the other songs created by the SeeSaw band bring this story great meaning. The current background music is 'Obsession'. I hope everyone will enjoy! Thank you!

Big shout out to SilentNinja-who created the hilarious 'Dynasty Warriors at EBGames' fic. Congratulations on making a really cool fanfic.


	2. Closed Eyes of Purity

DISCLAIMER: THE DYNASTY WARRIORS SERIES DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IF IT DID, I WOULD BE THE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE. THANK YOU.

Author's Note: I KNOW BI YANG MAY NOT BE A TRUE CITY, AND I KNOW YI LING MAY NOT BE A TRUE PLACE FOR A BATTLE CAMP. PLEASE DO NOT POINT THIS OUT TO ME-FOR I UNDERSTAND THIS VERY WELL. I AM LITTLE UNFAMILIAR WITH THE BATTLE CAMP LOCATIONS AND TOWNS-IF ANYONE CAN HELP, PLEASE DO SO. I WOULD APPRECIATE THE ASSITANCE.

* * *

Shafts of sunlight were softly falling from the peaceful heavens….emitting the warmth of twilight. The beams of golden, halcyon light held enough dreams and promises to last three eternities-they seemed to be smiling upon the very world they hovered over….but they were completely aware of the situation that was about to fall upon several souls. Gentle yet strong winds were brushing the corners of the earth…speaking to each and every heart…carrying messages of the future...and prophecies that could not be detected. The winds were cool waves, pleasant waves that seemed to be harmless….but a few individuals knew that they were harbingers of the future…they were speaking of things that had not yet occurred. A few hearts tried to listen to the messages of the winds, but they refused to shed any light on the darkness of confusion-everything remained hidden, kept within the furthest reaches of obscurity….

Time would reveal all.

The realm known as Yi Ling was quiet….but the silence was anything but serene. The silence was poisonous….it was no different from the poison of a cobra. It was flowing through the golden heavens in the manner of flag-it was a signal that was speaking of the events that were about to occur. The battle camps of the Wu and Shu armies were completely drenched in this venomous, merciless silence….and no one was comfortable with it.

Many soldiers felt as if they were trapped inside of a tiger's mouth because of the silence.

Painful silence never made anyone feel comfortable.

One individual was sitting right outside of a tent….and it was a tent that belonged to the Wu army. He had just made his way out of the tent a short while ago….but he fell into another world the very second he left the tent he had been in. A tremendous load of responsibility had been placed on this one individual's heart in no more than a few minutes-and now the young one was completely lost in thought. He had the appearance of anyone in the middle of meditation-his eyes were closed, his chin was buried in his hand, and he was sitting in the position an individual would take whenever they had an extremely important issue to tackle. The messages of the winds were completely unknown to him-he tried to uncover their meaning, but all of his attempts came to nothing….

* * *

_"I must make my way to the town of Bi Yang with Lord Liu Bei of the Shu army. The two of us need to make connections with the individuals that reside there. Because of this trip, I will no longer be able to stand at the head of the Wu army. I have already chosen a temporary commander for our army, though-so have no worries. I am sure that my decision will be a great one-a decision I will not regret making."_

_"So, who is this commander of yours, Pops?"_

_"It's someone you all know very well. Lu Meng is a close comrade of his."_

_"Ah, so you're referring to Lu Xun!"_

_"You're absolutely right, Quan."_

_"You're allowing me to lead the army in your place, my lord?"_

_"Yes, I am. Is there something wrong with the choice I have made, Lu Xun?"_

_"No sire….I just thought….you'd choose one of your own children to take your place. I-"_

_"First of all, all of you are my children-I love and care for each and every one of you equally. I know Ce, Quan and Shang Xiang are excellent leaders, and Zhou Yu is no different-they have already had the chances to develop their skills well. I would like everyone to have the same chances-in other words, I want everyone to be able to reach any goals they have. Lu Xun, you're still in training, and I know of the goals you hold. This is your time to shine now-I want you to make the best of the time I have given you. Huang Gai?"_

_"Yes, my lord?"_

_"You shall now protect Lu Xun the way you have always protected me. He will take my place for a few days-so you'll assist him in every issue that arrives."_

_"I understand, my lord, but please….be careful out there. We can not afford to lose you."_

_"Thank you for your concern. I can not thank you enough for the friendship you have bestowed upon me, Huang Gai. Don't worry-Liu Bei and I will return as soon as our business is completed. Lu Xun, I leave the army in your hands. I have faith in you-I know that you'll do well."

* * *

_

The silhouettes of twilight were slowly descending upon the world. The ground was drenched in silence….but it seemed to be trembling...the world was completely aware of what was about to occur. There were flocks of birds soaring through the skies-but even they were quiet, for they had no desire to shatter the uneasy, maddening silence. Yi Ling was only a small portion of China, but it felt as if the entire nation was bundled up into this small portion-the lethal stillness could be felt everywhere. The very meaning of time was completely altered because of this deadly silence-it was no longer kind to anyone, and it seemed to be moving at its own pace. Minutes felt like years…but hours felt like decades…..nothing seemed to be real. Time seemed to be laughing at every soul within both battle camps…it was a brutal, sadistic enemy that knew nothing of the word 'pity'. The eyes of the Wu Strategist kept themselves closed for what seemed like an eternity…ten thousand eternities, to be exact. The silence of the outside world was burning his ears, but he was successfully able to keep himself away from distractions by pushing himself into a realm he knew very well-one could say that it was his second home. It was the realm of a Strategist-a world of techniques, battle skills, the abilities and personalities of soldiers…….

The job of a Strategist was immensely difficult, especially during times of hectic chaos. The young Wu Strategist had a calm, gentle facial expression-but his mind was a thousand miles away from the world his body was in. Millions of thoughts were streaming through his mind in the form of endless waterfalls-he thought about the sizes of both armies, the preferences of every soldier, the weapons of every soldier, the supplies each army had, the strength of each soldier, the swiftness of each soldier….each and every Strategist performed their jobs the way a machine would perform-but there wasn't a single Strategist that didn't put their hearts and souls into their work. Every thought brought about colossal tidal waves of apprehension-but the anxiety was unable to penetrate any shield that bravery created. Fear was not present-the young one feared nothing. Every individual was, of course, anxious about the oncoming battle, but none of them were afraid to face any challenge. All of them were anxious…curious about the outcome of the battle…..but none of them….

Were afraid.

Minutes passed, but time was being controlled by the very snake called suspense-every minute felt like ten years. The arrival of twilight occurred after a while, but the eyes of the Strategist were still closed. The facial expression he had did not change-the warmth of his face was like a steadfast companion-it was still there, and it wasn't going to alter itself, or even leave. The battle camp of the Wu army, and the camp of the Shu army, which wasn't too far from the camp of Wu……both of them were still saturated in exasperating silence. The Shu soldiers were gathering strategies as well for the upcoming battle-no one was willing to ignite an easy, pleasant conversation yet.

Lord Liu Bei had chosen a temporary leader in the way Sun Jian had chosen his. Both commanders want to bring an opportunity to the young ones that were hidden in the shadows-Liu Bei had given his position to his trustworthy, faithful guardian, Zhao Yun. Guan Yu, Huang Zhong, Zhuge Liang and Zhang Fei were obvious choices for the position of commander-but Liu Bei wanted to give his friend a chance to develop his own skills. Sun Jian's situation was no different-Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Zhou Yu and SunShangXiang would have been perfect choices-that was perfectly obvious to everyone, including Lu Xun. But the fatherly commander wanted to give Lu Meng's apprentice a chance to shine.

Zhao Yun was pouring his heart and soul into every strategy that rose to the surface-Zhang Fei, Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang were helping out their provisional chieftain with everything they had, for they knew he wanted to bring success to the Shu army. The Wu and Shu armies had combined their forces, that was true-both Zhao Yun and Lu Xun were going to meet up with each other after the completion of the plans. They weren't going to unite their plans, for uniting different battle strategies would end up being a disaster-since each soldier obviously had their own ways, their own methods. Both armies just wanted to be aware of each other's activities-so they could have a way to back each other up if they needed to do so.

One hour passed.

An empyreal orb of silver made its descent into the heavens, which were filled with the enchantment of the night……but the beauty of the night fell upon eyes that were unable to see it. Silence was still soaring throughout each camp like a treacherous falcon…and it was baring its claws at everyone that felt it…..black rainclouds slowly drifted out of the oblivion of silence and entered the skies……

The eyes of the young Wu Strategist opened a few minutes later, and they were filled with one thing-

Illimitable determination.


	3. Blades

Hi, and welcome to chapter two! (grins and waves)

Zhou Yu: What Bebe said was right. This story is too serious.

Lu Xun: ……you're only complaining because you aren't in it-

Lu Xun: (is immediately struck down by horse)

Horse: (neighs)

Ma Chao: **_I AM THE GREAT MA CHAO! HEAR ME ROAR!_**

Tiger: (roars in the background)

Cao Pi of DW5: What in the-tiger's don't roar. Lions do. (sighs heavily and sulks off)

Zhang He: (is on strike) I have a complaint to make as well. Why don't I have any stories in this category? I'm just as beautiful as Lu Xun is!

Dong Zhou: You're right about that! (licks his lips w/a huge grin)

Zhang He: ……..(looks like a frightened puppy)

Xiahou Dun: I'd like to ask a question. Why isn't anyone writing about ME when I should have my own empire? I should be the ruler of the Wei army!

Cao Cao: (hovers in the background w/red eyes and flames)

Xiahou Dun: Oops. (looks about nervously, then leaves)

Gan Ning: (enters the scene the way the .hack/sign characters 'gate in' to an area) Hey. What's going on?

Yuan Shao: We're on strike. Nobody writes about me either, and I am the miraculous phenomenon of this glorious nation!

Lu Meng: No one with half a brain with listen to you, pal.

Yuan Shao: Is that so, book boy? Take this! I will strike you down with my BEAUTIFUL blade of Death!

Lu Xun: (intercepts and breaks blade) So much for that. (yawns)

Someone: AIIII YAH YAH YAH-

Gan Ning: Who in the world-

Yukimura Sanada: It's okay. Liu Bei just set the camp on fire again.

Gan Ning: Aren't you kinda in the wrong spot?

* * *

Bebe, thank you for your words. I'll try not to make the story too serious, but I also want to make it really exciting. I'll try my best to make this story a good one! Yay! (cheers)

I read a really filthy review someone posted for a 'Legend of Dragoon' story. Two filthy reviews, actually. They weren't stories that belonged to me, but those reviews still disturbed me. Vulgar people shouldn't be allowed to post anything anywhere. Thanks again, Bebe!

* * *

Night fell upon the battle camp of the Wei army the way a black tiger leapt onto its prey. Silence was flowing throughout the Wei camp as well-but it was a different kind of silence….a type of silence that would have caused someone to think of a dark night out on the ocean. Small torches were releasing the mists of suspense into the heavens, which were filled with the ballad of the evening….but the flames were not large enough to attract any unwanted attention. They had only one purpose-to give the Wei soldiers light during the time of destructive anticipation. As always, their battle camp was extraordinarily impressive-the Wei army seemed to be an endless ocean, and every soldier was strong, vigilant and ready for action.

However, the Wei soldiers were quite different from both the Wu soldiers and Shu soldiers for one reason.

And because of that reason, the soldiers of the Wu and Shu armies were a lot stronger than the soldiers under Cao Cao.

Horses were resting comfortably, waiting for the opportunity to rush out into battle with their companions. Their eyes were closed, and all of them were lost within the embrace of slumber, but their dreams were not peaceful-as a matter of fact, they were fast-paced, hectic dreams of colossal adventure-and they were no different from the dreams of many soldiers. Many soldiers were sleeping within their tents, but others were preparing for the invasion that was about to take place-the Wei army was locked within a tight conflict between the Wu and Shu armies, and all of the soldiers were determined to strike out with everything they had within themselves. Blades were sharpened, bows were prepared for battle-the battle camp was silent, but it was also a hotbed of activity. The silence sneaking throughout the camp was moving about like a cobra-slow and steady, yet swift and treacherous. None of the Wei soldiers were afraid, however-all of them were mentally ready for the battle they were about to ignite.

Like Liu Bei and Sun Jian, Cao Cao had left his army in the hands of a reliable soldier, simply because he had the desire to place himself in the good graces of a few townspeople. The ruler of the Wei army had an amount of determination that surpassed all comprehension and description-he was going to do everything he needed to do in order to make his dreams into reality. His army was in the hands of the great Cao Pi-who was a fiery combination of bravery, determination and power. Dian Wei, Sima Yi and Xu Huang were perfect choices for 'temporary commander', but-

It was a time for the young ones to shine.

Sima Yi had temporarily fallen out of favor with him anyway-his Strategist wasn't as focused as the Shu Strategist was. All of his methods, techniques-everything he created seemed to stem from both desperation and passionate anger. The ruler of the Wei army believed that anyone could take the job of a Strategist if all they had to do was spout off hot air. The respect he had for him was still in existence, but he believed that Sima Yi needed some time off. Dian Wei, his loyal bodyguard, would have been the perfect commander-he was dependable and dedicated to his duties…..but he had many opportunities to shine.

It was time for the young stars of the sky to come forth.

To a few members of the Wei army, Cao Pi seemed to be a little too passionate about his new position-the handsome young soldier was constantly was delivering orders, and it was as if he wanted every corner of the camp to be perfect. The young blade of fire believed in the power of his empire, and wanted to bring nothing but pride to his family's name…..many Wei soldiers, including the dashing Xiahou Dun, understood that clearly, but many others, like Xiahou Yuan, were annoyed by the young man's persistence. All of them were more comfortable with Cao Cao-the true leader of their army was beyond strict, but at the same time, he was no different from a devoted father.

All of them knew that their friend just wanted to bring his 'ambition' (that was his favorite word) to life.

The passing of every second brought about the arrival of enormous suspense. The tidal waves of trepidation became larger and larger with every second, every minute-and time wasn't on anyone's side. Soldiers sharpened their blades, practiced their battle techniques, molded themselves into strong warriors-the ones lost within the gentle embrace of slumber were wandering within dreams of triumph. The flags of the Wei army were gently soaring through the darkened skies, which were filled with massive black clouds…….flocks of birds were silently soaring through the sky, racing to their homes in the manner of frightened yet excited spectators. Only a few soldiers were speaking-and they were the ones planning out the strategy for tomorrow's climatic clash. Even the ground seemed to be perfectly aware of the battle that was about to arrive-it was trembling beneath the feet of every soldier. It was a small yet strikingly powerful earthquake-an earthquake that caused every soldier to feel the power of the tension within the atmosphere.

Their next journey was going to change their lives.

It was also going to change the destiny of China.

"Dian Wei, you shall be at the front-I want you to lead this unit straight into the camps of our opponents. Be on the lookout for any obstacles-and keep your eye out for any surprises. I do not fear the soldiers of Shu, but Sun Jian's soldiers are a mighty force-I suspect that they will come out on us with a few gifts, so be prepared. Cao Hong will support you if something goes wrong, so do not worry about a back up force. Zhang Liao and his forces will cover you-you'll have very little to worry about in tomorrow's battle. I want all of you to make sure that your soldiers are wearing proper armor-we must not forget about archer units, and it would be wonderful if we could prevent their blades from dealing out too much damage. Xiahou Dun, I would like you to lead our archer units-keep them hidden and make sure they have enough materials for the battle. I want all of you to keep your eyes out on the Wu soldiers known as Gan Ning, Zhou Tai, Sun Ce and Lu Xun-for they have brought our army down several times in the past. I believe Xiahou Dun recalls the duel he had with the Wu Strategist in the last battle fondly."

Cao Pi's last remark caused the handsome warrior to glare at him in anger-fortunately for him, the glare was hidden in the shadows. Dun's companion, Xiahou Yuan, placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the infuriated warrior, but his attempt crumbled. Cao Pi left the tent, walking in the manner of a true commander-

_**"Tomorrow, we will show the armies of Wu and Shu our power-the TRUE power of the Wei army!"

* * *

**_

Time was not an ally to any army.

The waves of suspense became larger and larger with every passing second-

It was almost time…for the hidden blades of destiny….

To make their mark.

* * *

Hello! Thank you lots and lots for stopping by-I hope I am doing a good job. As for the remark Cao Pi made about Xiahou Dun being beaten by Lu Xun in a duel-to those of you that believe that could never happen-IT CAN! This fic was supposed to be about the upcoming battle AND about the duel that occurred between Dun and Xun-but I just removed the duel. I'm sorry for the inconvenience this may have caused! Thanks so much for dropping by! (bows w/huge smile) 


End file.
